Jacob's Soundtrack
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: These stories are based off of different songs that match Jacob. If you have any requests, contact me through a review and I will add them onto this story. I thank my bff for helping me pick the songs I have to start with. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This is based off of the song fix you by Coldplay and I just thought that it matched Jacob. Well, sort of. Some of the parts are different from the book.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

I sat in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was so exhausted from today and I hurt all over. The fight with those stupid newborns ended up getting me hurt too. At least I'm alive. Damn, I'm alive. I really didn't want to be right now. After that kiss with Bella… God, the pain was unbearable for me.

I sat up, shoving my face into my hands and digging my nails into my forehead. First off, I fought so dirty to get her to love me. Second off, it didn't change anything. _I love you, but it's not enough._ Stupid words. Stupid Edward. Stupid everything. I thought about when Edward left her, when she first came to see me.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Jacob, I don't want to live. He left._ It was written all over her face as I ran out of the house to greet her. Charlie had told me she was in bad condition but I didn't think it was this bad. This was just absolutely awful. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she didn't wear any makeup. Why should she? It was just me.

_Because you love her and hate seeing her hurt. Admit it, Jakey boy, you always have. _Stupid conscience. Why was it always right and making feel so stupid? I wish that stupid voice would leave me alone. I grinned at Bella, trying to show how glad I was to see her. Tears streamed down her face and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"He left, Jacob. He's gone. I loved him so much and it wasn't enough!" she cried, gripping onto me like I was her last hope. Maybe I was. Charlie had said she didn't really have too many friends outside of the Cullens. Of course they would leave and hurt her.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"Bella, come on," I urged, pulling her up into my arms and she didn't fight. She just curled into my chest, still crying. My t-shirt was totally soaked but I didn't honestly care. All I cared about was her being okay. I kicked open my bedroom door and laid her down onto the bed. She continued to cry and I shut the door, collapsing next to her head.

"I don't know why I even came. You shouldn't have to see me cry like this," she mumbled, wiping her eyes and going to sit up but I pushed her back down.

"Stop it, Bells. You need to cry. So cry," I told her and the water works began again. I curled up around her and held her against me, wishing her pain would just vanish.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

"Bella…" I spoke to the darkness of my bedroom. There was no reply and I rolled onto my side. My whole body hurt from loving her. And now she was going to turn into a vampire. I guess I knew that the second she left to go get him. There wasn't an escape for her, was there? What had Edward dragged her into? I remembered a night not too long ago, when Edward had been out hunting…

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"Bella!" I exclaimed, darting from the porch and to the side of her truck in just a few steps. She got out of the car and stared up at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking but I wished I was like Edward and could read minds.

"Jacob…" she said quietly. "I needed to see you."

"Why?" The word was out before I could take it back. I didn't want to pry but I needed to know.

"I'm not sure. It was like a pull," she said, chuckling. "I'm going crazy, aren't I? I shouldn't have come…"

"No! It's okay!" I exclaimed, shaking my head quickly and chuckling.

_Tears streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

Then there was something in her eyes that told me what she was feeling… Sadness?

And then she broke down in tears, collapsing into my arms. I felt all the oxygen be yanked from my lungs as I held her tightly against me. I wasn't sure why she was crying, but I knew it was because of him.

"Jacob…" she moaned, sounding like she was in pain. Her hands gripped the fabric at my sides, pulling me tightly against her. I had no objections but I wished it was under different circumstances.

_Tears streaming down your face_

_And I…_

"Bella… tell me… I'm here…" I told her, knowing I probably didn't want to know. I was already in enough pain.

"I-I-I don't want to lose you," she muttered, looking up at my face. I knew it must be twisted between love, confusion, and hate. But I couldn't help it.

"What?" I asked, thinking I had heard her wrong.

"I don't want to become a vampire knowing I can't ever be your friend, Jacob," she told me and I shook my head.

_Tears streaming down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

"J-Jake?" she stuttered as I took a step away, letting her go.

"No, Bella," I growled, trying to stay in control. I couldn't look at her.

"What? You don't want me?" she asked and I cursed under my breath.

"I do, but I'm not stupid. I'm not getting hurt by you again, Isabella," I told her before turning and heading into the house, slamming the door.

_Tears streaming down your face_

_And I… _

I remembered her face so clearly and it stabbed me so badly. I didn't want to hurt nor did I want her to hurt. Maybe that's why she finally ended up choosing the bloodsucker over me. That one little incident where I walked away.

I was confused when lights flashed around my room and I heard a truck in the driveway. I peeked out the window to see Bella, shimmering crystals on her cheeks.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"Jacob! GET OUT HERE!" she demanded and I quickly pulled on cut offs and headed outside. She stood in front of the truck, hands into fists. She should've had steam flying out of her nose and ears. She seemed so angry. I slowly took a few steps near her, taking in her image.

"B-Bella?" I stuttered and my voice cracked. I cursed myself. I seemed like such a chicken when it came to Bella. She took a step towards me and another until she was centimeters away. I wiped her cheeks slowly.

"I'm in love with you, Jacob Black. Don't you dare walk away from me again," she growled as she slapped me and I trembled, anger rising in me. She pressed her lips against mine and I felt my trembling stop and her smile. She pulled away.

"I won't."


End file.
